disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and Kwazii Meet the Caracaroler
'Catboy and Kwazii Meet the Caracaroler '''is the 44th episode of Season 24. Summary Catboy and Kwazii work on a new Christmas song this year, but they can't make out the lyrics. That is, until they meet a beautiful singing caracal called a Caracaroler who helps them make the perfect Christmas song. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where in Sing and Dance-ology class, Abramson is giving everyone an assignment to write down their own Christmas songs for this season. Connor was so excited to do that just as the bell rang for the next period, and everyone left for their next classes. As everyone left, Connor came out last and he ran to his next class Space-ology while trying to make out lyrics for his Christmas song. He was so focused on his song, that he was having trouble paying attention to the teachers' lessons. When Connor finally arrived at the Pirate-ology class after school, he finds Kwazii packing up his stuff into his backpack just when he turned to Connor and replied with a smile. Kwazii asks Connor if he is ready to learn more on how to use the ocean pearl bracelet's powers and Connor says yes, but he also wanted to ask Kwazii about something. But that will have to wait. Connor learned quickly on how to use the bracelet's magic just for him to ask Kwazii. When his training was done, Connor gives Kwazii his ocean pearl bracelet back and starts to ask Kwazii about helping him write down a Christmas song of his own this season. Luckily, Kwazii was happy to help his friend and so, they walked out of the school to head to the Octopod to begin their work, after Connor called his parents that he will be doing his assignment with Kwazii, and they let him do so. Later, in the Octopod, Kwazii and Connor were working on the song and eating snacks to keep them going. Thinking, Connor begins to write down the lyrics, then erasing them, and rewriting them again, while Kwazii used his brain power to think of some good lyrics. However, the two friends were having a difficult time trying to figure out the rhymes, the rhythm, and the tune, and outside, it was getting dark and it was 6pm. So they've decided to head out to the Fantasy Forest to have an evening stroll. Connor transforms into Catboy, then puts his stuff in his backpack before putting it on his back, and he and Kwazii were off. As they walked in the Fantasy Forest, Catboy and Kwazii were greeted by many magical animals just as Catboy suggests that they can write a Christmas song about some of the magical animals. Kwazii liked that idea so they took a break and sat down on a log to write down their song. Unfortunately, they were still stumped. Just then, Catboy hears some beautiful singing coming from the other side of the forest. When they cleared away the bushes, Catboy and Kwazii were amazed to find a purple caracal like creature, who was singing the most beautiful song they ever heard. Kwazii had heard about this magic caracal as the Caracaroler for that he, Sofia, and Captain Jake have seen and heard it's singing it from yesterday that she inspired Sofia to make a new power disc, and Catboy suggests that maybe the Caracaroler can help them with their song. Kwazii liked that idea, but he suggests that they should ask it first, as he and Catboy slowly went up to the caracaroler. When the caracaroler saw Catboy and Kwazii, she stops singing but Catboy tells her to not stop and that he and Kwazii loved her singing as he tells her to keep going. The caracaroler continued her singing until she was finished. After finishing her song, Catboy and Kwazii clapped their hands and paws then Catboy asks the caracaroler to help them with something. The caracaroler was curious, but she happily decides that she would love to before asking what they want her to help them with. Catboy explains that he and Kwazii are trying to think of some lyrics for their own Christmas song, and are hoping that the caracaroler might give them some inspiration. Fortunately, the caracaroler nods and replies with a friendly growl, which meant that she would love to help her new friends. At a camp where they set up, the caracaroler sings a few notes while Catboy tries to come up with some lyrics and rhymes then sings along with it while Kwazii happily watches them and listens to their singing. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical animal communication * Magical Music * Magical aura reading * Brain Power Song(s) * The Caracaroler Song Characters * Connor/Catboy * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Sofia * Abramson Fantasy Forest animals * Caracaroler Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 24 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 24 images Category:Octonauts images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Music images Category:Couple images